light and darkness
by Xxice-darkfire-kradxX
Summary: Mikan is what all Natsume has been thinking of but why is that Luna is always on his side? On the other hand, Mikan smiles to hide all her pains. Smile is what all she can do for now.
1. light and dark

Summary: Mikan is what all Natsume has been thinking of but why is that Luna is always on his side? On the other hand, Mikan smiles to hide all her pains. Smile is what all she can do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…Ü

Light and Darkness

Chapter1

Darkness

-only love can make your cold heart melt…-

Natsume's POV

Once I opened my eyes all I can see is darkness. Darkness is everywhere. Oh what a beautiful thing. From the day that I was born nobody can understand my feeling but this darkness. Maybe this is my only sanctuary from the cruel world, darkness. But I am tired of this thing! As I stood up a sudden light appeared at the edge of this room. I walk towards it and to my surprise it was like a TV screen. It shows me my past. Aoi?! Is really that my imoutou, Aoi?! Yeah, I really do miss her. She always smiles at me. "_Onichan…"_ "Nani? Aoi are you there?" I said looking back to see if that really is Aoi. As I turned back another screen appeared. Now it shows all the great times I had back home. Then a sudden smile appeared on my face. Wait smile? No, it can't be maybe that is a smirk. Yeah it is a smirk. Then as I looked up again on the screen it was no longer happy times but as I can see, it is the village. The town where I once lived in, it is burning! No, it can't be! I don't want to remember that! My past…it still haunts me until now. This is why I swear not to care for anyone anymore cause if I do and when they are gone, it just hurts me.

I ran away from that past and here I am now, a prisoner of my past and this school. But still why did this darkness followed me until here? Why?! Before I start burning anything here I walk away. (A/N: but there is nothing to burn here except darkness, baka --) As I sat on one corner of this room, I heard someone calling my name. "_Natsume…"_ Mikan?! She was the first to come into my mind. Why her? Why? "_Natsume…"_ there it goes again. To my curiosity I stood up and followed that voice. Then another light shows up. I raised my hands up as if I want to reach or the light but it is getting away. I have nothing to do but to stand there, alone, in the dark. Then suddenly I felt something warm that is wrapping around my waist. "_Natsume…"_ That is what I heard. "Mikan…" I responded from that voice that called my name. I touched the arms that was wrapped around me, then I looked back to see if that really is Mikan. Then as I expected…no one is there.

I woke up from my strange dream. I was in my room. I look outside my window and I saw the moon. It was beautiful, a full moon that shines so brightly up in the sky. Stars are twinkling in the night sky. Beneath that beautiful scene up in the sky, is another beautiful scene down below. The petals from the Sakura tree are falling down on the ground with a rhythm. It is like the wind is conducting music. How foolish! I looked beside me and to my surprise I saw someone lying down the couch. I didn't mind it anymore for I already know who is it. I went to my bathroom and took a bath. That dream is still on my mind. I don't know why but it really is stuck in my head.

I put on my clothes and a jacket. As I am ready to close the door then suddenly I heard someone spoke to me.

"Natsume, it is still too early. Don't tell me you are thinking of that stupid girl."

"Hn." Was all my reply to her.

"So I am correct. Well it is okay just don't you forget what will happen if you disobey me." She replied then a smirk follows.

After that I closed the door and I went to my favorite spot, the Sakura tree.

Normal POV

"Sa-ku-ra Mi-kan…" the girl said as she looks outside the window staring at the girl that is sitting on the Sakura tree then she smirks.

Mikan's POV

Oh! Would you look at the time it is already past 3 am. Wow! I can't believe that I have stayed long in this Sakura tree for 2 hours just to see this (moon, stars, sky). Anyway it's okay cause since I was a child I really want to see this kind of scene. But why is that every time that I need to wake up early for Jin-Jin's class I can't even open my eyes. "BAKA! BAKA!" I said to myself while I hit my head with my fist. Well what can I say I really am a baka. Well then before I start stabbing myself I should stop this. Stabbing myself? Well yeah, why not? Want to know why? Well then…

Let's start first from the day I was born. Well surely I can't think of any problems back then. How about if we start first at the day that I learned that my parents are gone? Yeah my mom is nowhere to be found. My dad? I don't know where he is neither. At least I have an ojisan who takes care of me since I was little. Yeah how great is that? (A/N: sarcasm).

Second of all is none other than Hotaru. As all of you know she is my best friend. I don't even know if having her is a bad luck or a a luck to me. Well yeah she helps me in some other ways. She was the one to tell me that I look ugly when I cry that is why I smile! I don't know but every time that I saw her face I can't help but smile. Maybe because even if she hits me with her baka gun every morning, she is the only one that I can tell my problems to. At times by just a look at my face she can already tell if I was really happy or just faking a smile. On the other hand I hate her blackmailing the most! I remember one time where my skirt was blown by the wind, of course my panty was seen but why did she have to picture it and have to show it to everyone? Mean Hotaru. Then I pouted. I also hate her for letting the money come first than me. I remember one time I ask her who her best friend is and she told me that money is and I am at the bottom of her list! Can you believe that?! I was been replaced by money. And one last thing that I hate about her is that when she has done something good to me, I have to pay her a BIG amount of money or even if I ask just one simple question she already needs my money.

Speaking of questions, I don't know why but every time we fight I feel happy. Every smirk I receive, sure I get mad but deep inside I really feel happy. Every time he teases me with my childish panties, well what do you expect of course I get mad! But on the other hand I am happy that he talks to me and spends time with me, even if he teases me, and not that Luna!

Luna? Luna is just a girl who always clings to Natsume that is! Wait why am I mad at her? I shouldn't be because I am not his girlfriend. Right? sigh but why is that every time I see them together I feel jealous. It is like my heart was been hit by arrows or anything. I hope this stops…

Nani water? Oh I can't believe that just by thinking about these stuffs made me cry. How foolish. I really am childish ne? haha…oh look it is almost 5 in the morning. I look up in the sky to see if there is any stars still hanging in the sky. Yeah, there are! And look at that star. It shines so brightly, that is my star. You know why? Because that star near the moon is a star where I can always wish a dream, a dream that can never be a reality, a dream of fantasy. Wishes that I made upon this star may never be erase. My wishing star…then I closed my eyes and made a wish.

"_I wish that this feelings that I have for him may stop. The feeling of happiness every time I am with him. This feeling of jealousy every time I saw him with Luna. This feeling whenever I see his cold eyes staring at me. Every heartbeat that went faster and faster for every step that he made towards me. I wish that I have forgotten everything about him. His attitude, the way he talks, the way he teases me, the way that those cold eyes stares at the sky. Everything! Everything…"_

After that wish I made a sudden tear fell upon my cheeks. Then when I opened my eyes I can see scenery of sunrise. This is the first that I have seen this. What a beautiful view. Nothing can ruin this moment!

-Normal POV-

Without he notice, a boy with raven hair was just beneath her, resting under the same shade of the Sakura Tree. Without their notice, that night they have experienced being under the same tree as their beloved, experiencing the same feeling for each other, experiencing watching the same beautiful scene and without their notice, a pair of eyes are watching them through the window steel, Luna.

Morning came…about a minute after the sunrise the brunette was already tired of sitting so he stood up at the branch of the tree and suddenly the branch crack. Mikan expects that she will fall upon a hard land and will have wounds all in her body but then she felt two strong, warm arms that caught her, two arms that embraced her. As soon as she opens her eyes he found two cold eyes staring at her and thus making their eyes met. For a few minutes they stayed like that. The wind suddenly come making her beautiful auburn hair fly down gracefully into the air and to complete the scene, the petals of the Sakura tree are falling down gracefully into the ground. Then a voice appeared behind.

"What a beautiful scene…Gomene…" Luna said walking away.

"Luna chotto matte! I accidentally fell from that branch and Natsume caught me. Right Natsume?" Mikan said with a smile.

"Hn." Was all his reply from all this and put Mikan down.

"Ouch…hey Natsume! You should at least put me down nicely." Mikan shouted at Natsume

"How can I do tat if my arms are already acing because of your heaviness. Polkadot." Natsume replied.

"Well go-me-ne for being heavy and for your…POL-KA-DOT?!"

(A/N: countdown…1……….2……….3)

"NATSUME! BAKA NO HENTAI!!" Mikan said shouting with her fist closed ready to punch Natsume and her face was all red because of anger.

"Gomene…I better go I think tat I am a distraction for you two…" Luna said ready to leave.

"Iie…Luna….gomene….ja" Mikan said as she force a smile.

Mikan ran away with tears in her eyes. "_There it goes again…this feeling! I hate it! Baka Mikan!"_ Mikan thought as she ran away.

Luna on the other hand immediately clings to Natsume. As expected from Luna (a.k.a. The Witch) it is all just an act. As soon s Mikan was out of sight, Natsume removed his arms from her embrace and gave her a death glare before he leaves.

"Oh Natsume, you haven't learned have you?" Luna said with a smirk.

Natsume suddenly made a fire from is ands signaling Luna to stop all her nonsense.

"If I wouldn't do that if I were you or else you know what I can do to your Mikan." Luna continued as she clings again to Natsume's arm. This made Natsume so irritated but he can't do anything.

"Natsume? Luna?" Ruka said as e saw those two walking.

"Ohayou Ruka-chan." Luna said cheerfully.

"Ohayou…Natsume daijoobu?" Ruka asked as he looks at his best friend but with his bangs on his face, it covers his eyes and just nodded.

"Natsume…" Ruka said softly. Obviously he I concerned.

"Ja Ruka." Luna said and still holding Natsume's arm.

Ruka looked back at them. "Sakura-san" said Ruka as soon as they are gone.

"Mikan…" Natsume said softly.

"Natsume…" Mikan aid as she continues to cry on a place where no one can find her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xXanodomenykillXx: Hey guys! I know that I must continue my other story but I can't think about the next chapter. Gomene. Hope you like this story too. Review please. Arigatou in advance! Ü


	2. light

xXiceyfireXx: hi this is me anodomeny I just change my pen name. So here it is my second chapter! Hope you will like it! And thanks for all those who reviewed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter II

Light

_Until the day you smile, I'll be here for you_

_Until the day you look into my way, I'll be waiting_

_Until that day comes, I'll be standing right beside you_

Mikan ran away and ran in a place where no one can find her. It was a perfect place for her to be alone, a place full of Cherry Blossom Trees. That was her only sanctuary. For her it will be the most memorable place in the academy. It is the place where she always sees Natsume, a place for her to be with him. Yeah, that place is full of Cherry Blossom but only one of them is the tree where they spent their memories together. The tree that has seen everything going on with them, their fights, the moments that they are together, their memories with their names that lock it.

-Mikan's POV-

I ran away, trying hard to control my emotions but it took over me. I just can't stop it and I don't know why. My tears I can't stop them from falling.

As I saw my favorite spot, I sat and leaned my back on its trunk. I put my knees closer to my chest; my hands are hugging them while my head was down on my arms, thinking how to stop my tears. Then a picture of him pops out on my head. I look up and smiled for a while. I look up on the sky and notice something white and crystal falling down on my hands. It's snowing! Then I smile again thinking tat the person who made me cry is the only person who can make me stop from crying. How funny. Then I laugh as I look on the snow that slowly crashes on the ground. Then a tear fell own once again in my cheeks. So I just close my eyes and let my tears to fell down. A picture once again appeared. A raven haired boy but I can't clearly see his face. Then I fell asleep with that last thought.

-Normal POV-

On the other and, Luna and Natsume went inside the classroom. (Note: Luna, a.k.a. the evil witch stealer, is now not clinging to Natsume but they are together.)

"Ohayou Natsume-kun!" Sumire shouted

"Ohayou Natsume-kun!" the other girls shouted

Natsume just pass trough them and went to his sit, pull his manga out and start to read it. Luna, on the other hand acts cute (which of course does not look good on her).

"A-ano…ohayou minna-san!" Luna said.

"Ohayou Luna-chan!" the boys shouted.

Luna smiled and went to his sit, which is beside Natsume. She smiles at Natsume then e just ignored it. Then out of the blue Sumire shouted.

"Stop acting cute! You're not cute! So quit following my Natsume!" then she gave a you-do-it-again-or-you're-dead-look.

Luna, as a witch actress…made a sad look so that the boys will pity her. As expected, it did!

"Hey Luna! Since Mikan is not around to block your alice. Show to us your alice!" Sumire shouted

Luna stood up and positioned herself to show her alice. Then she coughs and the boys obviously comforted her.

"So? What is your alice?" Sumire shouted.

"Hey Sumire stop it. Can't you see that she is sick?" One of the boys argued and the other boys nodded.

And so an argument started but what they didn't know is that Luna is using her alice every time. She can control anybody any time. Then in the middle of the fight, Ruka came in.

"Ohayou Ruka-kun!" Sumire shouted. Everybody sweat drop.

"Ohayou Ruka-kun!" The other girls shouted.

"Ah…Ohayou…" Ruka replied.

"Ohayou…Ruka-kun" Luna said

Ruka look at her first then she smiled.

"Ah...Ohayou" Ruka said blankly and before he could move a step,

-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA- yep, 3 shots from the famous baka gun. Everybody in the class startled, except Natsume of course. –quiet-

"Damn…I miss." She said. Everybody look at her and sweat drop. The door opens and Narumi entered.

"Ohayou minna-san!" Narumi greeted.

"Ohayou Narumi-sensei!" they all replied.

"Nani? Mikan-chan is not here? Anyway, just let her know that we don't have classes today cause the teachers will be having their meetings."

As soon as Narumi ended the announcement, Natsume walks out the room. Everybody stares at him. When Natsume is ready to open the door, suddenly it opened and it revealed a brunette girl.

"Gomene sensei I fell asleep and didn't notice the time!" she shouted without even knowing who is in front of her.

1

2

3

Everybody laughs (except Natsume, Hotaru and Luna)

"Mikan-chan we are going to have our meeting so today is your free day." Narumi explained.

"Oh…is that so? Hehe Gomene." Mikan went inside passing through Natsume without even looking at him.

"Ja ne!" Narumi pleaded.

As soon as Narumi was gone, -BAKA-BAKA-BAKA- another 3 shots from her baka gun was fired at Mikan.

"Ouch…Hotaru!" Mikan said as she falls to the ground and everybody sweat drop.

"cough Natsume cough" Luna said.

Natsume went to her and help her stood up and together they walk out of the classroom. Everybody just stared at them.

"Natsume…" Mikan thought.

Mikan stood up and went out the classroom.

"Mikan…what's wrong?" Hotaru thought.

"Ne...Imai-chan?" Ruka asked

"Hn.?"

"What is wrong with Sakura-san?"

"I don't know but I will find out." Hotaru said and walk away.

"Ne Natsume-kun thanks for helping me a while ago." Luna said.

"Hn."

"Well I got to go. Bye Natsume-kun. O yeah…expect the unexpected. You'll never know what will happen to her." With her last words it sounds like a threat to Natsume.

"Kuso…Mikan!" Natsume ran away

"Hehe…now, how can I defeat her?" She said with a smirk.

"Mikan…where are you?!" Natsume thought as he ran from one corridor to another, from snow to snow.

-Mikan's POV-

"Well there will be no classes today so I might as well go back to sleep." I said to myself. As I lay my back on its trunk, I watch the snow as it falls into my hands. How great! Now I'm crying again! My past is flashing in my mind. I can't help but to cry. So I look up in the sky and remembered my wish I made a while ago. And it is just now that I realize that it is the same wish that I made when I first thought that I love him. Maybe some past will always haunt the future, some wishes are not meant to come true and some love are just not good as you expected it to become. Maybe…things do happen unexpectedly. Then I fell asleep once again.

-Natsume's POV-

Kuso…I went everywhere but where can she be? Matte, I went to her room but she isn't there. I already went to the classroom but no one is there. I also went to her best friend but as usual she doesn't care. I also asked Ruka but e doesn't know where she is. I already pass their friends but I didn't saw her with them. You know this is hard for me cause I really am not use to these kind of stuffs. Mikan! Where are you? Where does she always go? Sakura Tree…a place where we always meet, a place that can be her sanctuary.

I ran as fast as I can to the Sakura tree. As I expected she is there, lying down under its shade. As I saw her asleep, I went to her and stare at her angelic face. I carefully carried her and put her head on top of my lap and hold her hand.

"Since the day that you came in this academy, you have been my light. You are the only one that can put a smile on my face and since that day you taught me how to love, but all I can do is tease you, fight with you but that is the only way that I know to be close to you, a way to see your face and to hear your voice say my name. Gomene Mikan. Why can't I say these things to you? Why?" After that I remove my jacket and place it on her.

"What kind of idiot will be staying here outside and fell asleep in the snow without even wearing a jacket? Baka." After those words I carried her in my back and then I was surprise to hear her voice saying, "Natsume, arigatou." As if she really knows what I am doing.

I carried her till we reach her room. I open the door and put her gently on her bed. I tuck her in and remove my jacket that was on her. I leaned towards her and kiss her forehead. I pulled a chair and sat beside her bed. I look around and found a teddy bear that is on top of her be. I pick it up and smiled.

-Flashback-

It was New Year's Eve on Gakuen Alice and they are having a dance party. For you to enter the party you must come with your partner. For Mikan this is the most difficult quest, to convince her partner, Natsume, to come with her. As we all know, Natsume is a stubborn boy and he does not like these kinds of stuffs. But first, before Mikan can convince him she must first find him. It was easy for Mikan to find him cause he is always on his favorite spot, the Sakura Tree. She went to him and now, the only problem is how to convince him. She first tried the puppy dog face on him but it failed. Then she tries to convince him by telling that there will be lots of foods for him to eat. Then again it failed. She tried everything that comes into her mind but then it failed. She is ready to give up and walk away when Natsume hold her hand to stop her.

"Nani?" Mikan shouted.

Natsume hand her a gift. At first she was surprised cause she knows that Natsume will never do that.

"Nani? What is this for?" Mikan asked

"Baka. Today is your birthday right?" Natsume replied.

"But it is not yet 12."

"You don't want it? Fine give me that."

"Iie! I want it!"

"Hn."

"Arigatou Natsume-kun!"

By that Natsume blushed but he hid it fast so that she can't see it.

"Sugoi! Teddy bear!! Arigatou Natsume-kun…Now what will I name him?"

"Hn."

"How about Natsume? Do you like it?" Mikan move the head of the teddy bear up and down.

"Hn. I don't like it."

"But he likes it."

"But I don't"

"Bleh." Mikan pouted and turned her back.

Natsume hold her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Mikan…deisuki." Natsume said as he hugs his beloved. He turns her around for her to face him.

"Natsume?" was all her reply to what is happening.

Little by little, his lips are getting closer to her. Mikan closes her eyes. As the seconds pass her heartbeat is getting faster and faster. Then a voice was heard by her ears saying, "Ba-ka!" It was Natsume.

"NATSUME!!" Mikan shouted.

"Bleh." Natsume replied.

-Normal POV-

"Mikan…" Natsume whispered and put the teddy back in its place. After that he walks out the room.

After few minutes Mikan wakes up.

"Nani? Why am I here?" Mikan thought.

"Ko-nni-chi-wa-Mi-kan-chan!" Luna said.

"Ne? Luna? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing I just want to visit you. Is that bad?"

"For me yes. So what are you planning to do?"

"Oh nothing. I just want you to bring to Persona for some reasons."

"And why is that?"

"It is a surprise." Luna said with a smirk.

"Kuso…" Mikan said and cast a fire on her palm. (Mikan has stealing alice and one of the alice that she stole was fire)

"I won't do that if I were you." Luna said then went at the back of Mikan in a flash.

"Nani?" Mikan was surprise.

"Oyasumi nasai! Mikan-chan" Luna said as she attacks Mikan and Mikan fell down unconscious.

-Mikan's POV-

As I open my eyes I saw a man with black hair wearing a white and black mask on his eyes. "NANI? Where am I?" I shouted. Then I move my arms but then I can't it was tied up. "Let me go!" I shouted once again.

"So you are awake? Mikan-chan." Persona said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xXiceyfireXx: so do you like it? Hehehe…hope you do! Reviews please!! Flames….accepted. Arigatou in advance. :D


	3. injury OUCH!

Chapter III

Injury. Ouch!

_I have always known what hurts._

_Still, I haven't learned to stay away from it_

_Cause as painful as it is,_

_If it's the only way to feel his presence,_

_I always give in._

xXiceyfireXx: ne, minna-san here I am once again.

Natsume: oh how great! Now that you are here you're gonna bored us to death.

xXiceyfireXx: WAAAAAHH?! Since when are you here?

Natsume: duh! I'm here since the beginning and you're making me pissed by the way you characterized me at your dumb story!

xXiceyfireXx: well then since I'm the author of this fic I can make you do anything you want. Ba-ka.

Natsume: '_kuso...she's right.' –_gives me a don't-you-dare-look

xXiceyfireXx: -smirk-grin smile-yes-I-would-glare-look

Mikan: ano ne, will you two stop it? Hehehe –nervously laughs-

xXiceyfireXx: he started it! –points at Natsume-evil smile-

Natsume: NANI? It was you...-fire appeared at his arm-

xXiceyfireXx: Mikan look...he's scaring me –laughs evilly at my mind-

Mikan: hehehe don't worry I'll Nullify his alice.

xXiceyfireXx: arigatou Mikan –smiles at Mikan-bleh-

Natsume: you'll pay for this.

xXiceyfireXx: make me

xXiceyfireXx and Natsume: -evil black aura background-

Mikan: uhmm I think they are gonna kill each other so just read the story ne?! Hehehe

xXiceyfireXx: oh by the way to all those who reviewed arigatou!!

Crenou: tnx for reviewing and here is my update

Jessica: gomene if I make you sad by not updating my other story but I can't think of any ideas to continue that but if something comes into my idiotic mind then I promise that I'll update ne?

Natsume: good thing that you know you have an idiotic mind. –smirk-

xXiceyfireXx: HEY! If that's what you want then better get prepared I'm gonna make you suffer –evil laugh-

Mikan: so xXiceyfireXx also wants to tnx to:

Funny sakura: hehehe you guess that right!

Melissa1995: tnx for the review!

Sakura-hime18: arigatou!!!!! XD

Tima9992003: is it really that cliffy? Hehehe tnx anyway

Kate: KATE!!!!!!!!!!! Waaaaaaaahhhhhh! You're back! I really miss you tnx for reading my fic!! Hahaha ingats ka ren!

Disclaimer: yeah yeah...I don't own Gakuen Alice and its characters!! Waaahh!!!

Previously:

_-Mikan's POV-_

_As I open my eyes I saw a man with black hair wearing a white and black mask on his eyes. "NANI? Where am I?" I shouted. Then I move my arms but then I can't it was tied up. "Let me go!" I shouted once again._

"_So you are awake? Mikan-chan." Persona said._

"Nani? Ano-who are you?" she ask.

"That doesn't matter now." He said to Mikan as he holds her chin up.

"What do you want?" Mikan shook her head to remove his grip from her chin.

"Simple. I just want you do missions for me." He said turning his back from Mikan.

"And why should I?"

"Cause if not, hmm" he then smirks.

"WHAT?!" I shouted then Luna is walking towards Mikan

"If not I can do something bad to your Natsume-kun. And i know that you wouldn't want that to happen right Mi-kan-chan?" she ask Mikan with an evil smile that was flash on her face.

'_kuso...Matte. What is the connection of Natsume here?'_ Mikan thought.

"Fine. I will do it." She said in defeat and as soon as she said that, the rope that was tied on her was ripped off.

"Good girl or should I say little kitten." Persona said as he gave Mikan a white kitty mask that can only cover her eyes.

"So, what is this for?" she ask as she held the mask.

"That is use to hide your identity while you are on missions. Understood?" he explained.

"Hai." She said coldly.

"And one more thing, you can't tell anyone about this." He said.

"Uhmm...hai" she replied.

"And now, let's start your training. Luna will be your opponent." He said as he snap his finger and the background change. They are now in the Northern Forest.

"Ready now Mikan-chan?" Luna said as she prepares herself to fight Mikan.

"Go!" Persona said to signal the start of the battle.

In a flash Luna went at the back of Mikan and kick her. Mikan obviously fell down. As Mikan try to stand up from her fall, Luna appeared in front of her and attack her. On the other hand, Persona who is sitting in the branch of the tree is actually enjoying himself as he watch the two fight and injured each other.

They continued their fight and for some time now, Luna is the one winning with her alice. Well not her alice but because of her alice stone. Her alice stone contains all of the alice there is. So if Luna wants to use this kind of alice, all she needs to do is hold her alice stone. Poor Mikan don't you think?

Well of course, Mikan is tired of falling down, so as Luna is aims the fire at Mikan, Mikan decided to use her alice to nullify it.

"Well, it's now my turn to fight back." She said as she stood up from her last fall and spit out some blood that was on her mouth. With that, Luna replied with a smirk.

Mikan attacks Luna with the alice of ice. (A/N: I forgot to mention that Mikan also has the stealing and the copy alice. So Mikan can copy the alice that Luna is trying to attack her and that is what exactly Mikan is doing right now.) Luna on the other hand decides to use the alice of fire.

"Ice vs. Fire? Interesting. Who will actually win?" Persona smirked.

Now the fight is getting more interesting. Mikan attacks Luna with ice and Luna dodges and hits Mikan with fire and fortunately Mikan uses her Nullifying Alice. Both of them are not giving each other a chance to make a score. After few ices, fires, dodging, and nullification, it all came to this last shot. Both of them are on the end of the place and came running towards the center, Luna with a fire in both of her hands and Mikan with an ice on her hand that serves as her little sword. In the middle, both of them attack. Mikan attacks Luna at her arm and Luna attack Mikan at her feet.

As expected, both of them fell down on the ground. Luna with her ice scratches (if there is even a word like that) at her left arm. Fortunately of her it was not that serious. Mikan on the other hand has a serious burn at her left foot.

Luna stood up and prepared herself to fight Mikan again. Mikan still manage herself to stood up but she knows that she herself is not gonna stand to long at the battle ground. Luna takes this opportunity for her to attack Mikan. Mikan still manages to let an ice to appear on her hand and ready herself to face Luna. Luna uses her alice stone to use the alice of speed. As expected in a flash, she is already at the back of Mikan and attacks her with her fire. Mikan fell down on the ground with some blood spitting out from her mouth.

-At Hotaru's lab-

Hotaru is working on her new invention. On her desk is a picture of Mikan and her back from they were still are kids. Suddenly it fell down without a wind that can put it down like that. Hotaru was startled and picked the picture. As soon as she saw it, she looked down with her eyes that were hidden behind her bangs. She puts the picture back on her desk. She then went to her window and look up at the starry sky.

'_Mikan, daijoobu? Kami-sama, please help Mikan.'_ She thought and immediately went back to her invention. Without even saying a word and by a just a look on her face, you can see that she really does care about Mikan.

-At the Sakura Tree-

Natsume is sleeping underneath the shade of the Sakura tree with a manga on his face. Out of the blue, he suddenly wakes up without any reason.

'_Mikan…'_ was the first thing that came on his thought and went back to sleep. But Mikan is still on his thought wondering what happened to her.

-Back to where Mikan is-

Mikan can't stand up anymore and Luna is standing right beside her, smirking. Luna still wants to battle Mikan so she made a fire at her palm ready to hit Mikan. With her last smirk, persona suddenly appeared.

"Not bad for a beginner. But if you don't want something bad to happen to Natsume you will have to do better than that on your missions. Ja ne." he pleaded so as Luna.

-Mikan's POV-

'Teme…what kind of thing is this? Well at least that last fire didn't hit me, lucky me.' I said to myself.

I tried to stand up, unfortunately I fell down. I saw a tree near me and tried to rest under that shade for a while. I look on my watch and it's exactly 3:00 in the afternoon. I then close my eyes and tried to feel the wind that is hitting my face. It was cool and relaxing. My feeling was awesome; it is like I never felt this painful in my entire life it is just now. Then I smirk. I open my eyes and look at my watch.

'Resting time…1 minute.' I said to myself.

I look down on my injured foot thinking what I will do with it. I rip a piece of cloth from my shirt and wrap it around my injury. And now the only problem is about the injury at my back. Well I better go to the clinic and get this thing over with.

Once again, I tried to stand up. Fortunately I didn't fall down. I tried to walk and my injury really does hurt badly but I didn't mind it. As I am my way out, I saw my Sakura Tree and on that branch I saw a boy with a raven hair. '_Natsume_' I thought. I went close and yep it was him.

Wow! Look at him. His back was leaning on its branch, his hair is been blown by the wind that adds the special effects. I just stared at him for a moment then he spoke.

"Hey polka. Stop staring at me I'm melting." He said coolly.

I look down and my cheeks are getting warmer. Oh no. I'm blushing must think of a way to deny this!

"I am not looking at you! And why should I? Hmph" I said as I pouted at him.

He then jumps off from the branch of the tree and went near me. Oh no! Mikan hurry hide your blush.

-Normal POV-

He looks down and saw the bandage that Mikan has on her foot. He then looks up and saw a part of her clothe ripped off.

"Hey, little girl, what happened" he said as he points at her injury.

'_I must not let him know'_ she said to herself. "Ano-ne eto," she uttered but to her surprise he saw Natsume squat down and signaled her to ride on his back. (A/N: bwahahaha! Take that Natsume! And now you have to carry Mikan! Matte…is that a good thing for you? Wahhhhh!!)

Mikan just stared at him blankly or rather dumbfold.

"Oi baka ride." Natsume said

"Hai…" she said as she jumps into Natsume's back.

Mikan just enjoys her ride and Natsume has a slight tint of red on his cheeks. Every girl who pass by them give a glare at Mikan and Natsume burns their hair or their clothes and every boy who pass by them gives a wish-I-was-that-boy-who-is-carrying-Mikan-look and Natsume gives them a death glare. (A/N: by the way I forgot to mention. Mikan is now a bit popular with the boys and she has now her own fans club "Mikan fans club")

-At the corridors-

It is just now that Natsume realizes that silence was deafening between them.

"Oi polka!" Natsume said breaking the silence.

"Polka." He said once again. He looks back and saw Mikan sleeping soundly. Then he looks away smiling.

After few minutes, they already arrive at the nurse's office. Natsume puts Mikan down on the bed and went away.

'_Natsume.__..'_ Mikan said unconsciously.

xXiceyfireXx: so..that's it! Hehehe hope you all enjoyed it!

Natsume: I don't.

xXiceyfireXx: who ask you?

Natsume: Hn.

xXiceyfireXx: and once again. I win hahaha bleh.

Natsume: who told you?

xXiceyfireXx: I did

Natsume: and who are you to decide?

xXiceyfireXx: the author of this fic.

Natsume: damn. You're right.

xXiceyfireXx: of course. Hehe!

Natsume: kuso…

xXiceyfireXx: bring it on. Nat-su-me.

xXiceyfireXx and Natsume: black aura background.

Mikan: I think they really are into this and maybe they are gonna kill each other. Let's hope not.

Natsume: well I hope for her to die.

xXiceyfireXx: NANI?!

Mikan: anyway…review pls!? Arigatou!!

no flames allowed: hehehehe I just followed my friend's advice


	4. stay alive

Chapter IV:

Stay Alive…

_As painful as it is,_

_If that's the only way_

_We can feel their presence_

_We always give in…_

--

It was a sunny afternoon at the Central Town. Everybody was there, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, Koko, Permy, and even Youiichi. They were all having fun. But for Mikan, nothing is fun without Howalons. She bought a box of it and gives each one. After that, she looks at the box and there were two Howalons left. She looks at every one and as she thought, every one has. Then she looked back only to see Natsume. She went towards him.

"NATSU--"she was cut off by the sudden approach of Luna to Natsume.

She just stood there, watching them talk to each other.

"NAT-su-me…" she cried.

Then Natsume smile at Luna. A perfect smile that can melt anybody but for Mikan it is a smile that hurts her.

"NAT-SU-me…" she cried louder.

Then they walk away holding each other's hand.

"NATSUME…" she cried on top of her voice and fell down on her knees and a tear fell down on her cheeks. She looked back but then she saw nothing but darkness. All of her friends are gone leaving her all alone while her heart is hurt by what he just saw.

"NATSUME…NATSUME…" she cried his name all over again then she realize that her tears are racing down on her cheeks.

--

"Mikan-chan! Mikan!!" Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko all shouted while shaking her.

"Natsume…Natsume!" she shouted wile tears her tears are falling own on her eyes.

"Sakura-san…Sakura-san…wake up Sakura-san!" Ruka is also worried about Mikan.

"Natsume…" she said still stuck in her own nightmare.

Then it is all up to Hotaru to wake her up. Everyone step aside and prayed.

"Mikan-chan…" Youiichi said.

Then…BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Three shots from her Baka gun.

"Itai…" Mikan woke up.

"Mikan-chan!" they all said in excitement and surrounded Mikan except Hotaru.

"Nani? Minna? Why are you here?" Mikan ask in great confusion.

"We were worried…baka." Hotaru said as she approaches Mikan.

"Hotaru!" Mikan shouted and Hotaru smiled and pats Mikan's head. Everybody was surprise because of Hotaru's actions and she jut shots them a glare which made everyone back off.

Mikan then was hit by those words so in response, she gave them a big smile and a simple word which explains everything, "Arigatou…"

"Mikan…Where's Natsume?" Youiichi ask.

"Oh yeah, now you mentioned it have you seen Natsume?" Anna asks.

"Iie." Mikan said wit a fake smile tat is on her face as she remembers her dream. Then she looks down and made her eyes covered by her bangs.

"Looks like Mikan is tired and it is almost time so we should be leaving now." Hotaru said.

"Ja ne!" They all said as they leave Mikan alone but before Youiichi went away he walks toward Mikan.

"Kasan get well soon…" then he pleaded.

"Kasan?" Mikan repeated in great confusion.

"Oh well better get some rest…" Mikan added as she lay on her bed.

-At the hallway-

"Tousan…Kasan daijoobou?" Youiichi ask as he approaches Natsume.

"Hn." Natsume simply answered. Then e took Youiichi and went inside Mikan's room.

As they opened the door, a girl was found asleep. A beautiful brunette sleeping like an angel and for Natsume, she really is an angel. He approaches her while You-chan sits on the couch near the door. Natsume just stood there, watching her beloved asleep. She went near her and kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight…Polka." He said as he pat her head.

"Hmm…Natsume…" Mikan replied but still in her slumber.

"Tsk.." he replied with a smile on his face that only Youiichi saw. He then went to where Youiichi is and both of them watch Mikan until they both fell asleep.

-After few hours-

Mikan woke up and to her surprise, she saw two boys sleeping soundly on the couch. He squat on the floor and stared at both of them.

"Looks like both of you watch over me…Arigatou!" Mikan said to the sleeping boys that for Mikan look like a father and a son, sleeping together. (and Mikan is the mother! Happy family:))

step…step…step Footprints from behind were heard by Mikan. Jut by that clue he already know from whose are those.

"What now, Luna?" Mikan said as she turns around.

"Simple, your first mission…" she answered followed by a smirk.

"NANI!? Are you blind? Can't you see I'm hospitalize just because of the battle we had?"

"Well, tat' jut fine with me so that I can have Natsume-kun all to myself." She said while patting on Natsume's head.

"Fine. So what and when will be the mission?"

"Today 8 pm at the Gakuen central ground (A/N: I don't know where this is but it just pop out into my mind.) and your mission is just simple…" he said while walking away.

"…fight against the AAO" she added.

"WOW! How was that simple?" she said followed by a big sigh.

"I guess I don't have that time. I have to get this done by next week." She said while staring at the clouds.

-Mikan's POV-

I went to where Natsume and Youiichi are, smile and pat their head. Then I went to my be check on my clock that says 4:00 pm. I sat down on my bed and got something from my pocket, two dolls. One is a boy that wears the elementary school's boys uniform and has ruby eyes. The other one is a girl that wears the elementary school's girls uniform that has brown eyes. They were holding each other's hands. And as I look down on the dolls I imagine the perfect timing on how and when will I give this to Natsume on his birthday. Anyway, before I fantasize that day I must finish this before next week. So I bring out my sewing kit tat Hotaru gave me earlier when she visited me. Arigatou Hotaru-chan! Well better get starting.

-Normal POV-

An hour has pass and still Natsume and Youiichi are till asleep while Mikan till continues to finish her doll. Another hour as pass, 6:00 pm on the watch and someone knocks on the door. Mikan quickly hid her stuffs and shouted, "Come in…" The door opened and Hotaru came in.

"Hotaru?" Mikan ask.

"What was she doing here?" Hotaru ask

"Nani!? Donata? (What? Who?)"

"Mikan! You know who am I talking about so tell me!"

"Ahh…Luna-chan? She just visited me."

Hotaru smirk

"Really?"

"HAI HAI!!"

"So…what are they doing here?" Hotaru asks while pointing to Natsume and Youiichi who are sound asleep.

"I don't know. When I woke up, they are asleep." Then Mikan flash a big smile.

"Anyway…I'll just take some pictures then I'll be rich." Her eyes become money signs. Then Mikan sweat drop.

"Hotaru-chan? Arigatou!" Then she brings out the dolls that she is working at.

"Hn…" then she continues into her "business"

"Baka…ja ne!" she said

"Get well soon…everyone's worried about you!" she added while smiling then went away.

"Hotaru…arigatou!" Mikan said to herself while smiling.

When Hotaru is nowhere in sight, Mikan's smile suddenly disappeared. Her eyes were covered by her bangs. She hid her things in a box and hid it under her bed. She went close to Natsume and Youiichi who were still sleeping soundly.

"Oyasumi...(goodnight)." She said to them and kiss their forehead. Then she walk away.

-Natsume's POV-

After she left the room, I opened my eyes and I hold my forehead were she kisses me. "Mikan…" I said. Then a picture of her appeared on my head. I don't know why but I feel that there is gonna be something bad that's gonna happen to Mikan.

Without a doubt, I stood up and ready to walk away but then someone stops me, Youiichi. He held my shirt trying to stop me from leaving.

"Tousan…" he looks at me with a scared look.

"Kasan…"he added, but his eyes suddenly were covered by his bangs and his grip became tighter.

I kneeled to him and pat his head. "Don't worry she'll be fine." I said to him. _"I hope so.."_ I said to myself while I leave Youiichi alone in the room.

I ran trough the hallways and if anybody tries to stop me or were to block my way I'm gonna burn them. So I was running as fast as I can and as expected, someone blocks me, Permy.

"Natsume-kun!" she said. Like I said a while ago I am gonna burn anyone whose gonna block my way, and so I did. But the bad news is I just burned her hair. I was dehydrated! After that, nobody dares to block my way until I reached the Northern Forest.

I went in and trying hard to look for Mikan. As I go further it was getting dark. 9:00 on the clock and still no sign of her. Then I saw a shadow of a girl standing. I ran to her thinking it was Mikan. Then when I approach her, I saw a girl standing at the middle of a fight with 5 boys. I just stood at my spot while watching her fight. God! She was good! Then after she bit the last guy up, a guy appeared wearing black coat and a mask that only covers his eyes, Persona.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I thought.

"Nice work Shiro neko. Tomorrow, you'll have another mission ok? Dismiss." He said.

Who the hell is Shiro neko? Anyway maybe she is a strong girl after all. She beat all those guys. Amazing! Anyway I still need to look for Mikan. So when I stood up from where I was hiding I was surprised to see that the girl is lying down, holding her right ribs that is bleeding. Shit! What should I do? Wait Why am I concerned? What's the matter with me!

-Normal POV-

Without thinking, Natsume went to her and tried to bandage her but she refuses. (OC!)

"Hey! What are you doing!?" She shouted.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He said in a bored tone.

"You look like that idiotic girl." He added.

"Idiotic girl?"

"Hn. She went out without even thinking that I'll be worried." He replied with a smirk

"I didn't know that Mr. Hyuuga can actually be concerned for someone." He aid while laughing.

"Hn. Who ask you anyway. By the way why are you here?"

"Doing some missions for someone. Hey is it getting little late? And you do have to look for that girl right?"

"Hn."

"JA NE!" She said before leaving.

"Idiotic girl? Concerned?" Mikan thought while running towards the hospital.

"Missions?" Natsume thought while looking at the stars.

When Mikan arrived at her room, she found nobody there so she remove her mask and her clothes and bandage herself after that, she went to her box and continues to finish her dolls before today ends.

Natsume, while thinking deeply fell asleep and was waken up by Youiichi's sudden approach.

"Ne, Kasan is already in her room." Youiichi said.

"Hn." He replied while dusting his clothes.

Both of them went to her room only to find her still awake and looking outside the window. They decided tat they would just let her be herself for a while so they went away without even bothering Mikan.

"Concerned? Natsume?" Mikan said.

"Excuse me, Miss Sakura? You may go to your class starting tomorrow. Ok?" The nurse said.

"Ah-hai! Arigatou!" She answered.

She packs her things and went to her room. She then lay on her bed.

-Mikan's POV-

What else do I need to give him? Think Mikan! THINK!!! Letter!? Yeah that's it! But I don't know how to write one. Wahhhhhhhh! Maybe I'll just start now. So I went to my table got a pen and a paper and starts to write. 10:00 pm on the clock, still I have nothing. 30 min. has pass but still I have nothing!! Waahhhh! What should I tell him? I love him? Iie! Ah I've got it!

After 20 min.

Success! I have finished it! And its just yawn 10:50 pm. yawn I need to…

The next day…

Krinnnnnnng! Ahhhhh! stretch Wow! What a dream. Then I laugh and looked at my watch. Nani? 7:30? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! I'm late!!! Jinno-sensei is gonna kill me. So I did my daily routine and fix all my things. Presents? Where is the box? Wahh!! Box? Where are you! Oh there! I found it under my bed. Hehehe anyway I've got to run before the bell rings.

"OHAYOU! MINNA-SAN!" I shouted.

"Mikan-chan!! Daijoobou?" They all ask.

"Hai! I'm feeling a lot better now!" I replied.

Then the door suddenly opened and it revealed Natsume and Ruka-pyon.

"Ohayou! Natsume-kun, Ruka-pyon." I greeted them.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan. Are you alright?" He asked

"Hai!" I replied.

Then after that I heard noting but this, "NATUME-KUN! Happy Birthday!" And now, Natsume I surrounded by "his" fan girls and each and everyone of them has a present to him. The presents were beautiful! Then I looked at mine, a hand-made doll and a letter? What is that?

-Normal POV-

Natsume on the other hand ignored them and went straight to his sit, pulled his manga out and started reading. Then the bell rings. Classes are now starting. Jinno-sensei appeared.

"Ohayou! Jinno-sensei!" everyone greeted.

"Ohayou minna." He replied and everyone sat down.

"Before we start, Persona wants to call Mikan Sakura." He announced.

Everyone was startled….

END

Minna-san! Gomene for the very late update I have so many things to do!!! GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE!!!!!!!!!! Anyway hope you like this chapter! Please review! Arigatou in advance!


End file.
